


Disgraceful Cola

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May be it was the heat, the dehydration or the left over adrenaline pumping in his nerves--he couldn't be sure and he didn't care as his mind seemed to shut down when Arthur came, sweat making his clothes stick to his body and the white cloth almost looking transparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgraceful Cola

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted on my Instagram account: serikun19
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote for Hetalia~  
> But my friend's been crushing on a guy named Al lately (sadly, no, his full name isn't Alfred T_T) and it's been giving me ideas and stuff to write about Alfred~

May be it was the heat, the dehydration or the left over adrenaline pumping in his nerves--he couldn't be sure and he didn't care as his mind seemed to shut down when Arthur came, sweat making his clothes stick to his body and the white cloth almost looking transparent. The Englishman took the bottle of cola and slightly tipped his head back to drink.

Alfred watched as the other's Adam's apple bobbed, a trail of sweat quickly sliding down below the flushed neckline. The American sucked in his breath and absently licked his lips, not tasting the sweetness of his own cola but noticing it didn't taste anything like Arthur--tea, pastries and cigarettes.

Arthur let out a heavy breath, rough and ragged, after finishing his drink. He swiped a hand over his lips in a very ungentlemanly way and wiped the sweat out of his brows, giving a glare to no one in particular. He was covered in sweat, as if he bathed on it and he could feel his muscles shaking. The game had ended but adrenaline still pumped in his veins, he wanted to run, waste it all out until he wouldn't feel so restless and full of pent up energy he didn't know what to do with.

Without thinking of consequences, Alfred took Arthur by the arm and pulled the smaller man towards himself while letting go of the forgotten bottle of cola. With his free hand, he grabbed a fist full of shady blonde hair and pushed until their lips met in a heated and open mouthed kiss.

Arthur moaned, his fists clenching on Alfred's uniform, pulling down the other man to press and rub their slick heated bodies together. He felt the strong knee pressing between his legs, he arched towards it and earned a deep sound from the other before nipping his lips and pulling harder, wanting to rip the thing off but it just wouldn't (was it made in Germany or something?!).

Alfred moved his hand from the Brit's arm to his lower back, holding on to the lower uniform and pressing the smaller body to his own as he rutted their hips together. He could feel Arthur getting hard over the clothes, sliding against his own growing hardness and all the younger blonde could think of was to shove the other down and take him, take him, take him--

"Cut it out, you perverted bastards!"

It was the only warning they got, which they completely ignored, before being doused by cold water and pelted with ice cubes. Each letting out a yell and a colourful string of curses, both blondes turned a glare towards the perpetrator and found Vash glaring at them with a large but empty cooler in his hands. Lili stood somewhat shaken with hands over her eyes beside her furious brother while Elizabeta and Kiku stood with (not so) secret grins, their cameras out and recording.

Then they heard the loud noise and their eyes widened as they remembered where they were and fuck, everything was recorded for international television. Looking up, Arthur flinched seeing that both him and Alfred were featured on the large screens and internally screamed--the Queen and Prime Minister were going to have his head! He could distinctly remember them telling him not to do anything disgraceful and well, damn.

May be it was from the sudden halt to their intimacy, the long and tiring game or the adrenaline still pumping in his veins--Arthur didn't care what caused it but felt so frustrated and just a little angry. He shot a look to the younger blonde, he grinned nervously, apologetic but no, Arthur wouldn't have any of that and formed a fist before letting it fly to the blonde's gut. It didn't hurt that much, Alfred was made of muscle despite his nasty diet but the American bowled over from the shock and groaned.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me! I swear, Artie, I didn't mean to!"

"Don't you dare ever do that again, wanker!" Arthur cried before marching shamefully to the locker rooms while the crowd cheered and teased him with catcalls for the rather hot PDA (if he had to be honest, it was really hot and Alfred was all man, muscle and hardness--).

Feeling sorry for what he'd done, Alfred was pouting until Elizabeta placed a strong tap on his shoulder and grinned at him, "the make-up sex will be hot!"

Alfred groaned and hoped to all the powers that Arthur wouldn't kick him out of their shared hotel room.


End file.
